


passion and flair

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, No angst here, The Author thinks she's funny, and they met trina as a teenager, au where mendel and marvin are childhood friends, mendel has glasses and a New York accent, sorry jason ur not in this one, wipe ur feet pls :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: dinner at the weisenbachfeld's. that's about it.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	passion and flair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joisattempting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/gifts).



> just a quick one. hope you enjoy xx

Coming home to a gorgeous woman was not a privilege Mendel had even imagined when he was younger.

Admittedly, as a teenager he had spent long nights imagining himself and Trina alone together for days on end, but he never thought a relationship with Trina would become a reality.

Keys rattling in the door, glasses falling lopsided, shoes being eagerly kicked off, Mendel entered his house. “Evening, my dear!” He called, mocking the voice of a solider returning from war. 

Hair tied back, apron on, wooden spoon in hand, Trina emerged from the kitchen. 

“How was your day?” He asked her, bumbling over and throwing the random assortment of crap in his hands onto the sofa so he could cup her face and run a hand through her ponytail.

“This dinner is kicking my ass, what about you?” 

“Two patients asked me out.  _ Two!  _ I'm five foot four and visibly mediocre.”

Trina raised an eyebrow. “Did you tell them you were married?”

He beamed. “Oh, of course.”

“And did you tell them that your wife would make like this dinner and kick their asses?” 

Mendel gulped. “That, uh. That didn't come up, no.” 

Trina smiled, razor sharp. She leaned in, kissing him slowly, deeply, and Mendel’s brain short circuited. “Make sure to remind them. Help me cook?” 

She turned around, tinkling laughter punctuating her exit as she re-entered the kitchen. 

Once he had successfully picked up his jaw off the floor, Mendel pulled himself together and followed. He didn't spend much time there though, as the doorbell rang.

He tottered over to the door and swung it open, crying, “Welcome, assholes!” 

“Hey, uh… package for Trina Weisenbachfeld?” 

Mendel gaped. “Yeah, I’m, uh. Her husband.”

Okay, so not Whizzer and Marvin. 

Behind the delivery man were the lesbians, walking up the driveway. Through his embarrassment, he smiled and waved at them.

The delivery man turned back to his van and passed the two women.

“What was that about?” Charlotte asked, smiling.

Mendel shrugged. “Just, uh. Getting a package. Y’know Trina, always ordering things. Wipe your feet.”

“Ooh, I bought dessert!” chirped Cordelia, brandishing a box of what seemed to be homemade cheesecake.

“God, keep it away from Whizzer. I mean, if you want to have any at all.” Trina called from the kitchen. Cordelia followed her voice, entering to hide the cake in a suitable place.

Charlotte ruffled Mendel’s curls. The pair had always been comfortable together, meeting in college as two teenagers obsessed with women and learning respectively. 

“How was work?” Mendel asked.

“Two patients flirted with me! Two  _ men!  _ I’m the prime example of a lesbian!” 

“Oh my god, same! Not about the lesbian thing, that'd be a bit of a revelation- but two patients flirted with me.” 

She grinned. “We’re just that hot.” 

Yet again, the doorbell rang and Mendel answered, greeting hopefully the right people this time. “Welcome, assholes!”

“Hey, loser.” Marvin said, purposefully shoving Mendel as he walked past.

“Wipe your feet, oh my god-” The short psychiatrist yelled, chasing Marvin into the house.

Shaking his head at his boyfriend and boyfriend’s best friend’s antics, Whizzer carefully untied his shoes, placing them next to Mendel’s scruffy brogues, Trina’s burgundy flats and Jason’s muddy trainers.

“Is there cake?” He asked, sitting at the dining table next to Marvin, Charlotte and Mendel.

Mendel toyed with a curl. Charlotte’s eyes grew wide.

“That’s a yes, then. Don't worry, I'll eat dinner first.”

Trina and Cordelia emerged from the kitchen, holding plates of food for everyone. Whizzer leaned up and kissed Trina on the cheek. “You're amazing. I love you.”

Simultaneously, Mendel and Marvin made disapproving noises of annoyance. 

In Marvin’s case, he said, “Don't go converting on me.”

And Mendel made a noise similar to, “Eck, eck-”

They tucked in, discussing work, baseball, high school anecdotes and Jason.

“Where is Jase, anyway?” Marvin questioned after swallowing a particularly large mouthful of pasta. 

Trina playfully whacked his shoulder. “I emailed you the letter, dumbass. He's on a trip with the school.” 

Mendel snorted, parmesan spraying across his face. 

She narrowed her eyes. “Clean that off or I'll call you a dumbass, too.” 

That shut him up. 

________________

  
  


“So, like, what's your biggest fantasy?” Cordelia giggled, swirling her glass of wine.

Exceedingly more tipsy, Mendel balanced his chin on his hand. “Well, just between you and me…” he leaned forward, lowering his glasses, “Trina. Negligé. Peanut butter.”

Ever the flirty drunk, Trina nibbled his earlobe. “When's our anniversary?” She whispered. Mendel gulped.

Having heard this fantasy many a time in the years of growing up with the man, Marvin tugged in Whizzer’s arm, signalling for him to rest his head on his shoulder. 

Whizzer smiled, pressing a kiss to Marvin’s cheek.

“Pretty boy.”

“Naw. Old news.” 

“Still. ‘s true. You want cake?” He asked.

Incredulously, Whizzer whispered, “Always.”

Everyone would tuck into the cake, Mendel and Whizzer undoubtedly scoffing more than everyone combined, Trina would melt into Mendel’s shoulder, Charlotte would make a scandalous declaration, Cordelia would cry, Marvin would yell at Mendel.

They would never get tired of each other’s company, despite the many years of relishing in it. Good friends were for life, and Marvin, looking at his aching knees, and Mendel, looking (poorly) at his ever decreasing eyesight would realise how long they'd all stuck around.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! kudos and comments appreciated!!! xx


End file.
